Utena's Tears
by yuriOokami
Summary: Utena's tear come forth when her desire and love for Anthy grows to much to handle. She never takes the time to see if Anthy may just feel the same about her. Warning YURI! There is Lemon within.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody welcome to my fantasy world on paper. Oh ya this is my first fanfic I have written and I hope you enjoy it. So if you would be so kind and please review and make comments.

disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena so don't be trying to get me in trouble saying I do, cause I DON'T XD

* * *

><p>In the grand majestic ballrooms that was at the edge of Ohtori Academy; there was a young girl with creamy skin and silky long flowing pink hair with eyes the color of aqua, who resembled a royal prince. Wearing a black tail coat suit with a blood red rose upon here chest, she sat looking out on to a beautiful scene that would only be in a fairy tale. An orchestra played tunes fitting for the royal courts that most of the students seemed to be a part of. As the music played throughout the grand ballroom, the pink haired princessprince Utena stared out in a daze at the one she loved, having no interest in the ball; which the tall red headed prince-like Touga had gotten her and her dear friend to come to. As she was being consumed by her thoughts a voice called for her.

"Miss Utena...Miss Utena..."

Not knowing if she was really hearing her name, or if it was in her mind; she felt a breath of a whisper on her ear.

"Miss U... Ten... A..."

Utena jumped, hitting her knees on the table she was sitting at. She quickly turned to see a stunning girl with skin the color of the purest sienna framed in a red ball gown befitting a princess. Her hair is the color of the gem amethyst and her emerald colored eyes were framed in glasses. The girl was a familiar face to Utena. Anthy was standing behind her with a shocked and confused look.

"Oh Anthy it's you. Why do you keep calling my MISS Utena. I have already said many times, just call me Utena."

"I'm sorry Miss Utena."

Utena just looked at her and sighed. "Well anyways is there something you wanted Anthy?"

"Oh yes! Well it seemed like something was on Miss Utena's mind, seeing as Miss Utena has just been sitting here and hasn't danced. And I was wondering if there was something that I could do to help."

"Oh I'm sorry Anthy I made you worry about me. No I am fine I just don't like balls or dancing very much. So you need to worry about me. Please go dance and have fun."

"But Miss U….."

Suddenly a deep voice spoke from behind them. "Anthy come dance with me." The voice belonged to the vice president of the student council Saionji, a tall fair skinned man with a regal face and standing, just like his childhood friend Touga. He wore his student council uniform with hints of green to match his long green flowing hair. It was down unlike when he practiced his kendo. Both of the girls looked at him in semi surprise. Anthy turned back to Utena and was about to protest when she was cut off.

"Anthy please do not worry about me. Even though I don't care for you being around Saionji." She and Saionji shot each other evil glares. "I want you to enjoy the night and dance. So go on, I will be ok, I promise."

Seeing that Utena was not going to change her mind like always, Anthy turned and accepted Saionji's offer. As Utena watched Sangie take Anthy away to the dance floor,her heart started to hurt, like it was breaking or being stabbed. The person for whom she loved and had been daydreaming about was walking away, going off to dance with someone other than her. Her dear friend dressed in red was the soul that plagued her feelings and thoughts. She didn't want to lose her friendship with Anthy ;therefore she kept her feelings and longing within her. The proud Utena was in fact scared of what the outcome would be if Anthy ever found out about her abnormal feelings for her. The real reason she had came to this ball was not because of Touga; but because Anthy wanted to come and said she wouldn't go if Utena did not also go. So of course she came so that she could see Anthy's bright smiling face. Also so that she could hopefully have a chance to dance with the girl she loved. But once they had gotten there the realization hit her that dancing with another girl would give her feelings away. Even now her gaze alone would give her away if anyone looked at her. For she was staring at the figure floating across the dance floor. Looking Anthy up and down with a look of jealousy and lust. With want bursting out of her gaze, the wanting to be the one dancing with her, to be the only one close to her. With her gaze still set upon her friend, Utena stared to drift back into her daydreams.

Only to be snatched out of it by a loud yells. Utena jumped up to see what the noise had originated from, and saw that Anthy was in the midst of falling. Without a thought or even knowing what was happening. Utena flew from her seat into the middle of the dance floor where Saionji and Anthy had been dancing. Her movements were as if she was consumed with lightning as she caught the girl she loved in mid air. Catching her in a dip as if they were dancing the tango, Anthy's arms wrapped around Utena's neck and their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath. Everyone turned to see what had happened, most with a surprise and curious look upon their faces. Utena looked at the maiden's face to see a happy smile and wondering eyes.

Utena thought to herself, '_She is so close and oh so beautiful. I want to feel those soft lips upon my own, the same lips that she is smiling at me with. Why can't I kiss you, hold you, DANCE with you? Wait!'_

She looked at the situation in which she was in. _'I can dance with her. We are already in a dance position so nobody will think it strange if Anthy and her rescuer just start dancing from here will they? I wonder if Anthy will be ok with it? Well I'll just have to find out afterwards.'_

With that Utena gave the maiden in her arms a kind yet excited smile and lifted her up from the rescuing dip. Placing a hand on the purple haired girl's waist and the other in her hand, Anthy look at her rescuer with a confuzzled look. But to Utena's surprise, she did not fight her and continued to dance with her. She could feel the stares of the other guest but she paid them no mind, and just stared into her friend's eye. Utena started to feel her stomach twist and felt heat flow through her body.

'_Not now, not this burning GAH! I have to make sure Anthy doesn't notice, if she does she may come to hate me. I need to get out of her soon but I want to stay and dance with her.' _Utena's quirky self wrote a mental letter to her body. _'Dear body, stop your lust and want for her now so I can enjoy happiness. You may return later. Love Utena' _

She gave a little giggle after sending herself a mental letter. Anthy saw and heard Utena's giggle and gave her the sweetest smile; which caused Utena's body, despite her will power and letter, to burn even hotter and the tingle to spread downward. '_NO…NO! What am I going to do? I can't hold on any more. I have to get out of here before I burst.'_

To Utena's luck, the song that they were dancing to was at its end. As soon as the last note from the violins subsided, Utena disappeared leaving Anthy in a state of shock and confusion. She looked around trying to see where Utena had flown off to. But all she could see was the faces of the other guests dancing about the room. She did notice the balcony doors wide open and knew that Utena was the person who opened them and was long gone. Anthy walked to the doors and noticed the rain pouring down. Her worry started to rise imagining her friend running out there in this storm. As she was about to run out to go find her, Sangie grabbed her arm.

"Anthy come dance with me for the rest of the night. Pay no mind to that wannabe prince ." Anthy looked up at Sangie with a look he had never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry I haven't posted updates in a while. I know this chapter is really short but I hope you enjoy it. I hope to be posting the third chapter soon seeing as that I'm on break. But for now please read and review, if you'd be so kind. :-)

* * *

><p>The once prince looking girl was now running throw the storm, on the verge of tears. Her heart was crying out, begging for relief. Wanting to end its suffering and be left in darkness. She knew that if she were to run to her room that Anthy would most likely be there. No, that she would most defiantly be there seeing as they shared a dorm room.<p>

'Where do I go? I don't want to see her right now. If I did I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer. I'll go to Wakaba's... No she'll start freaking out and Anthy may check for me there. Where can I run to? Why am I even running from my feelings and her?'

Still not knowing where to go and tears bubbling to the surface. Utena ran and ran not caring that she was drenched or of sickness that she would most likely get. She finally stopped to find that she was at Anthy's greenhouse. Her heart rang out for her to enter so that she would be close to the things that Anthy loved so much.

'Why can't I be one of you roses? You are so lucky to be taken care of by Anthy. To be fed and touched by her all the time. Her small smooth hands gliding against your petals. Feeling every curve and space of Anthy's body, as delicate as the roses. Damnit why the hell can't I stop? She is my friend and the Rose Bride. I want to free her from this curse not take advantage of her because of it.'

She stood there staring at the roses imaging her love caressing the roses. Her heart stared to quicken, and her mind started to go deeper into the darkness. She tried to get rid of the image by closing her eyes. But when she opened them again she saw her beloved Anthy laying on a bed of her roses. It's a noticed she was on top of her, who reached up and kissed her. Suddenly Utena started to trembled, tears escaping from her eyes. She knew this wasn't real, that she was dreaming this wonderful scene. She didn't want to wake from this fantasy world where she finally had the girl she loved. But her heart was breaking even more being here.

Utena jumped up and out of her dream to see she was still in the greenhouse. With the storm still raging beyond the glass windows. She had to go home, back to where she would see her heart's desire, even if it hurt her. Her feeling would have to just be chained up a hidden. She looked at the small watch around her wrist, it was only 11o'clock. Anthy hopefully wouldn't be home yet, well at lease not if Sangie had his way. With that Utena walked out of the sweet roses and into the storm which raged in her heart.

* * *

><p>again I know it's short but I had a slight writer's block. The next chapter should be longer, and have the sexy parts in it XD. So till then... peace, love and granola bars<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so again like i have said before I **DO NOT** own Utena nor any of this ppl. I am sorry it took so long to update but school work comes first. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and will R&R. Oh ya just so yall know I am a poet and there for there are alot of lines that seem weird or poetic. Well any ways Peace, Love & Yuri... sorry Granola Bars

Chapter 3

Twelve thirty was quickly approaching the attendants of the ball. But Anthy had long since begun worrying about Utena. It had been about two hours since Utena had danced with her and then ran away. Two hours of Anthy worrying and figuring out what these feelings she was having. Saionji had grabbed her from running after her friend and with her nature she couldn't say no to him. Even though she wanted to run after her, hold her and tell her that she wanted to dance again in her arms. Anthy was unsure if those feelings and wants were because of her role as the Rose Bride, or were these feelings hidden in her heart. All she knew was that she had to find her pink haired friend.

Utena had finally made it back to her dorm, soaked from the raging storm that she had ran through. All she thought about was that Anthy wasn't in the room yet and she could be free for a while longer. Her mind couldn't handle the pain anymore as her face started to burn yet again with the salty acid like liquid that ran from her eyes. Nor could her body take all activity that had just accrued. She attempted to walk towards her bed which lied across the room, but soon staggered to a halt about half way from her goal. Her mind started to go and darkness was closing in on her sight. Utena's body started to slip on to the ground and her sight faded into black with the last thing she saw was Anthy's worried face looking down at her, and the faint feeling of what seemed like soft yet firm arms wrapped around her. Sending a life-saving warmth into her near frozen body.

Utena slowly opened her eyes. Being uncertain of what had happened she looked out the window. '_Well it's still dark out so I haven't been out for too long I guess. I still have to put on new clothes…'_ Just as Utena finished her thoughts she noticed she was in Anthy's bed. And to her surprise and horror her body was free from clothes. Terror filled her like the heat which was fast approaching her face. 'Where in the hell are my clothes? Dammit! Anthy has to be on her way home by now. I don't want her to find me like this. But how did I even end up like this. I just remember trying to get to my bed so I could change. Then everything started to go black, and of course my mind was playing tricks on me. Anthy isn't even here so that must have been my mind.'

All of a sudden Utena heard the sounds of something or someone in the bathroom. She stealthily left the protection of the blanket to take up the violent protection of the wooden sword that was lying near the bed. Utena came up to the door as the handle of the door started to turn. She stood there ready to strike whatever came through the door. When the door open and Utena saw nothing; all she heard was a high pitch chu. Utena looked down to the doorway floor to see a tiny purple monkey with a red tie on and a golden earring in its ear.

"Chu Chu you scared me. Why are you in there by yourself?" As she talked to the little monkey she decided to sit on the floor indian style, while still forgetting she wore no clothing.

"But he wasn't in here by himself. He was taking a shower with me." said a voice from within the bathroom.

'_Please no! It can't be her. Don't let it be...'_ Utena slightly looked pass Chu Chu, to see a pair of petite caramel colored feet. She slowly followed the caramel flow of the skin upward to meet a fluffy white towel covering the womanly curves of the figure in front of her. A third way up the towel Utena's eyes met silky amethyst hair that continued the flow to beautiful supple lips and stunning yet surprised Emerald eyes that look down upon her. Utena's own sapphire eyes could not tear away from the Emerald orbs. Her mind could only think about the fantasy scene at hand. Utena was unaware that her mouth was agape and that her eyes were not only staring but had a hint of lust and hunger within them.

"Miss Utena are you okay?" asked Anthy with a giggle as a small blush came across her face. Utena took no notice to the fact that Anthy had asked something.

"Miss Utena…" Still no answer, Anthy bent down till her lips were next to Utena's ear. In a light soft voice she tried once again to claim her pink haired friend's attention.

"U… ten… a… you're staring."

Anthy's whispering breath had awakened Utena from her trance. Along with the words she heard causing her to jump and beg for forgiveness.

"Um... No... I mean um… I'm sorry I didn't mean to... It's just… I'm so sorry Anthy."

Utena couldn't really retrieve and release the words she wanted. Anthy stood up, as doing such she saw that Utena was still sitting there in just her bearskin. Seeing this caused her to give another small giggle. Utena was the one this time to blush and looked down in order to avert her eyes from Anthy. In doing so she finally noticed that Anthy could see all of her bare body. Utena jumped up and flew towards the beds grabbing the sheet from off her bed; throwing it upon her skin in order to regain some little bit of decency that remained. Her face was crimson in color from the embarrassment that had just occurred. Anthy just stood in her towel giggling at the pink haired girl's actions. After a few moments Utena had calmed down and was now sitting on the edge of Anthy's bed. Anthy finally moved from her standing. She bent down to pick up the tiny monkey and walked over towards Utena. Arriving at her bed, she gently sat beside her friend.

"Miss Utena are you ok?" Anthy asked in a soft calming voice. Hoping to keep her friend relaxed and also for Chu Chu, who she was petting and who was just about asleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine Anthy, why do you ask?" Utena's voice was not as strong and confident as her normal princely self, neither were her eyes; but instead her voice was quiet and seemed unsure. While her eyes looked down upon the floor, unable to look at her heart's desire. Anthy looked up from the now sleeping Chu Chu to Utena and was surprised at the sorrow in her dearest friend's voice.

"Miss Utena there is something wrong. Miss Utena ran from the ball, from everyone…from me…" to Utena it seemed like Anthy's voice had sadness in it.

"Then Miss Utena fainted here and was soaking wet, on the verge of sickness and freezing. Where did you go Miss Utena after leaving?" Utena looked over to Anthy to see her looking at her with worry in her eyes.

"An… Anthy I'm sorry that I left, but I'm ok."

"Miss Utena is lying, why did Miss Utena faint?" By this time Anthy had put the sleeping Chu Chu in his hanging bed and had turned back to Utena with a determined look, but still a gentle worry.

"Um… well I went running when I left."

"In the storm Miss Utena?" she sighed.

"Anthy, can I ask how I ended up naked and in your bed?"

Anthy did not waver at her pink haired friend's question. "Well Miss Utena, I undressed you and placed you in my bed. Miss Utena you were close to hyperthermia and that was the quickest way to warm you up."

Anthy had been slowly moving closer towards Utena. She was now within centimeters of her. Anthy knew the reaction that would come when she whispered into Utena's ear, with a small purr in it. "Miss Utena… I had to raise your body heat up using my own. And clothes only got in the way plus, they were soaked."

Utena's whole body turned hot, boiling over in her center. Anthy took this moment to grab ahold of Utena's arm, holding it between her breasts. Utena felt her friend's new position. _'Why does Anthy have my arm like this? Maybe she has the same feelings for me as I do for her. No! there is no way she does. She has to be acting like this cause she is the Rose Bride and at the moment we're engaged. Why doesn't she see/know that this is torture for me? I just want to hold her and kiss her. I want to do more than that; I want to ravish her body. I want to touch her and know every inch of her. But I cannot know that.'_ Anthy looked up at her friend and saw her surprised face. She was amused by it giving a giggle all while pulling in closer. Suddenly Utena jumped up almost yelling out.

"I'm… I'm going to go take a shower. I don't want to catch a cold."

She ran off into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Anthy just looked at the door which had just been closed. Inside the bathroom Utena turned on the cold water in the shower, and jumped in. Her mind was nearly gone and her center was burning more than ever before. _'I want her… this burning is only getting worse being around her. Her touch is no better; it makes my mind goes blank and forces my urges to take hold. I'm afraid that the next time I will be unable to control myself. And I would throw her down upon the very bed we sat on. Then Anthy would surely despise my very being.' _Utena stood in the cold shower trying to calm the urges within her and the flaming heat below. Meanwhile Anthy still sat on her bed, listening to the shower run while sorting her thoughts.

'_Why is it that I act like this towards her? I am the Rose Bride and as such, I must do as my engaged says. But Miss Utena never tells me what to do, letting me be who I want. Why does my body feel hot when I am close to her? Miss Utena…. Miss….. NO! Utena why can't you see my actions not being those of the Rose Bride but actions of me, Anthy? I know she cares for me but she will never release her feelings onto me. I want to feel her touch and for her gaze to only be on me. Utena, you are my prince which I have been looking and waiting for, for so long. Please come take me as your princess.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Yo home dog skillet bisket frying pans! XD LOL ok really hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile but all my art classes were needing my attention. As well as my finding a GF up thats not important. Here is the 4th chapter gotta thank **monoke102miko** for editing and approving my story lol. What a gud lil sister she is 3

**monoke102miko:** You better keep writing. You're fans NEED YOU! Lol

Oh ya SO DON'T OWN REVOLUTIONARY GIRL UTENA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Utena had finally calmed down and exited the shower of cold water; where she had been for almost an hour. Utena grabbed the towel which hung by the shower. After wrapping herself up she left the bathroom. She looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table, and it was 2:20am and the sun would be rising in a few hours. As she turned towards her bed, she saw Anthy, who had fallen asleep atop of her bed;still only dressed in the towel from earlier, except now it covered far less then Utena had seen before. Anthy's supple breasts had escaped the protection of the towel as well as a greater portion of her upper thigh. Utena could feel the signs of the heat returning to her center. She quickly looked away from her sleeping desire, going over to her dresser putting on boxers and a t-shirt. She looked back at Anthy before walking over to Anthy's bed to cover her with a blanket. As she did so her feelings and wants started to bubble up,Utena felt it but did not have the energy to fight them.

She looked down upon Anthy's sleeping face and noticed the soft lips of her friend, the lips which she wanted to claim with her own. Utena knelt onto Anthy's bed slowly and softly crawled over to Anthy's sleeping form, which lay in the center of her bed. She knew that the actions that she was about to take may cause her to lose Anthy. But, unaware to Utena, Anthy had woken up and was now waiting for her next chance to take action. Utena lowered down to the lips of the girl she her lips lightly kissed those of Anthy's, Utena backed away quickly to prevent anymore actions to take place. Before she could get more than a foot away, two thin yet strong arms flew up, to grab her around the neck. Pulling her back down into Anthy's embraced of not only her arms, but of her lips. Utena was caught off guard but she gladly went along with Anthy's actions. To the pink haired girl's surprise, Anthy deepened the kiss. Her tongue licked across the surface of Utena's lips seeming to ask for entrance, which was gladly and eagerly welcomed. A battle ensued for dominance, ending in Utena winning. Their kiss lasted for some time before they both reluctantly released in order to gasp for air. Utena started to panic, not knowing what had happened nor why. She quickly arose from atop of Anthy's body. She had made it to the edge of the bed, before she felt Anthy's now bare breast against her back and her arms around her waist.

"Anthy I'm sorr…" Anthy cut her princely friend's words by placing a single finger on her lips.

"Utena, why are you apologizing? Utena turned quickly to look at her friend. She had finally called her just Utena.

"You… you called me Utena." She then looked down upon the floor before speaking again.

"I kissed you. I'm sorry I don't know what got into me." Both Utena and Anthy knew the prince like girl was lying. Utena's face was red and hot up to her ears. Anthy sighed and placed her forehead on Utena's back.

"Utena you are lying to me again. I know that you have wanted more from me than what I have been giving you so far. You care for me more than a friend don't you?"

"Anthy I um… I want to protect you and release you from your curse of the Rose Bride, which is the reason behind your recent actions."

"NO! Utena, why can't you see that you have released my heart from my curse? That the actions I take towards you are those of me Anthy, not of the Rose Bride."

"What do you mean Anthy" Utena's question caused Anthy to giggle.

"That means that I want you to do as you please with me, that my body is yours to do as you want with. It means you are my prince to whom I wish to be your princess. Utena don't you get it by now? I want to give my heart to you, the heart and love of Anthy Hamymia." By now Utena had turned back to look Anthy in the eyes. Her heart was pounding faster and faster with every word Anthy said. And tears were starting to form within her.

"Is this for real or just a dream?" Anthy gently placed a hand on Utena's cheek.

"Utena this is not a dream, just me taking the first move and not waiting any longer."

With that Anthy went in for another kiss. This time Utena was the one to deepen it. She also took it further. Gently pushing her love down upon the bed, she looked down upon Anthy, staring at her. 'There is an angel, a true princess lying in front of me. Whose beauty knows no equal.' Anthy's hair had spread out around her now naked glowing body which lay upon the bed, her legs long and thin with arms only barely covering her flat stomach and her nipple upon her left supple breast. Anthy looked up at Utena with her big emerald eyes. A blush ran across her face catching Utena's notice. Utena gave a smirk and lowered herself to Anthy's ear.

"You must be the princess of witches for you have clearly caught me in your spell."

Anthy turned to respond but her lips were caught by Utena's. Her mind could no longer think of the words she was going to say. Anthy ran her hands up Utena's slender waist, to go down her strong back. As Anthy reached the bottom of Utena's shirt she grabbed the hem pulling it up and over the long pink hair of her prince. Utena didn't protest, but instead helped her to disregard the garment. She flew back down upon the girl kissing her upon contact. Utena's heart was screaming out ready to tear out of her chest. 'This is really happening, I am kissing Anthy. She loves me like I do her. I can't hold back any more. My wish has finally come true and I won't let it or her go.' Utena had finally come to the fact that Anthy was here, that they were together and not as protector and Rose Bride, but as themselves who love one another. Anthy felt Utena free her lips and a warm watery drop fell upon her cheek, now rolling down the bed. She opened her eyes to see her prince who was now straddling her bare waist. Anthy looked further up to see Utena covering her face with her hands. A slight sniffle could be heard with tears escaping her hands. Anthy was in awe, her prince for once looked like the majestic princess she should be. Anthy pushed her upper body up so that she was face to face with Utena. She reached out to hold Utena close to her.

"Utena, why are you crying?"

"Anthy, I just thought this would never come to happen."

"Well it has and I love you, so why are your tears falling?" Anthy moved away Utena's hand in order to kiss away the tears that were escaping her eyes.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy. You love me as I have always loved you. That's why they are falling." Utena looked at the face of her long awaited lover while stopping her tears.

"Utena, I'm sorry I took so long. But know that I want to be in your embrace only and no one else."

A crimson blush covered Anthy's face as she spoke those words. Utena couldn't hold out and jumped upon Anthy, causing her to fall back onto the bed. They continued their previous romantic embrace. After a few minutes Utena released her princess' lips, which were now breathing heavily for air. The female prince continued to kiss Anthy but had moved away from her lips. She placed gently kisses upon the girl's cheek and moved down her jaw line down to the slender caramel neck. Her kisses soon turned into soft nibbles and sucking on Anthy's pulse point which earned her a sound new to her ears from Anthy. It was a low moaning sound that brought excitement to Utena. In order to extract more wonderful sounds from the girl lying below her, Utena bit down harder on the spot she had claimed as hers, which caused a bite mark to appear. Like she had hoped another noise came from Anthy, but this time the sound was a high yelp.

The sound sent an electric pulse through Utena's body heating up her core to a boiling temp. Anthy's own core was crying out from the heat within it. She pulled tighter to Utena's neck, who looked at Anthy with a look of request. Anthy gave her a slight nod of approval. With her lovers reassurance ,Utena traveled down the valley of Anthy's chest. When she reached the caramel mounds, Utena layed soft kisses upon them while slowly moving closer to their peaks. When her kisses reached Anthy's beautiful and perky nipples, she stopped her kissing in order to take one within her mouth, suckling on it as if she were a mere child. Anthy's moans were slowly starting to grow along with her want for Utena. Suddenly a louder sound escaped Anthy's mouth, the cause being that the female prince had bit down on her now sensitive nipple, followed by a return to suckling. While Utena's left hand glided up to Anthy's other breast, which she had been neglecting up till now. Messaging and kneading it in the same rhythmic pattern that was occurring on the other breast, Anthy continued to release moans and gasps as she burned to be touched even more. After Utena had seemed to have her fill of Anthy's breast, she trailed back up Anthy's jaw line claiming her lips once more. Anthy slid her hands from around Utena's neck. Trailing them down her supple chest, stopping at her stomach tracing the well-defined abs. Feeling Anthy's movements Utena released from their kiss to look into the emerald eyes that gently looked back at her.

"Utena…"

"Hmm… What is it Anthy?"

"Stop teasing me, I want to become one with you, Please Utena!"

* * *

><p>So next chapter will come soon. You know I gotta tease yall alil, don't want Anthy to be the only one. R &amp; R please XD<p>

**Splica:** YURIOOKAMI HOW DARE YOU CUT ME OFF! I SWEAR U NEED TO GET TO THE DAMN INTTY GRITTY NOW!

**Me:** Dang ok.. ok... I'm getting there Damnit! Impatient ass woman sigh...


	5. Chapter 5

******Me**: Hey, hey **Momoke102miko **will you read this chapter and tell me you thoughts?

**Momoke102miko: **Um... NO!

**Me**: But... But why you read the last one. :(

**Momoke102miko**: Cause i know you got to the part Splica wanted you to. Also i hate yuri...

**Me:** WHAT WHAT WHAT! how can one of my lil sisters hate it... I... I... *runs of into a corner and starts to rock back and forth*

**Splica**: Sigh... well due to emotional difficults I just i gotta tell yall that YuriOokami does not own Revolutionary Girl Utena. So if someone tries and sues her I will be forced to take action along with her other sisters. *grabs a bat and gives evil smile*

* * *

><p>Utena looked down onto the pleading face that lay below her. She slowly lowered herself down closer to Anthy. Her lips grazing the darker girl's left ear.<p>

"Anthy I will do anything you ask of me. I will make you forget all about being the cursed Rose Bride and replace those thoughts with pleasure and with thoughts of only me."

Anthy's heart started beating even more than it already was. Utena's breath upon her ear caused her to release a small moan. More soon followed as Utena began to nibble on her ear which she had just whispered into. Anthy wrapped her arms around her lover's neck holding on tight while Utena once again traveled down Anthy's neck down to her breast. While still occupying Anthy's breast, Utena moved her right leg in between Anthy's. Gently pressing her knee into Anthy's core, she could feel how wet Anthy was now. She could feel the heat and trembling of anticipation from her love below her. Utena placed her weight onto her knee and right hand so that she could freely move the other. Running her hand down Anthy's body at a painfully slow speed, in the receiving girl's opinion, her hand stopped at Anthy's breast for a little but it seemed like forever. Anthy let out a small growl of frustration and agitation towards the slowness of her partner and the growing want she had. Utena took notice to the sound and feeling of her amethyst haired love. She decided to continue on her journey, her hand grazed the tender caramel skin of the one she loved. Utena's hand came closer to Anthy's core, her body temperature jumped, causing her to break a small sweat. Utena looked deep within her lover's lustful and pleading eyes, as she finally reached her goal. A small smirk came across the princely face as Anthy shuddered and squirmed beneath her lover's touch.

"Anthy… you are so sexy and soaked already."

Utena purred into the darker girl's neck as she started to lightly rub Anthy's wet folds, erecting moans from her glistening princess. Utena could tell that Anthy was ready. She lifted her head once more to look upon Anthy's lust filled face. She gave a small smile and whispered, "Anthy… let me know if it hurts ok." Anthy, still trapped in the world of pleasure, simply nodded her head in understanding. With that, two of Utena's slender fingers slide within Anthy's center. Anthy's eyes shot open upon feeling the new objects within her. Utena slowly withdraw her fingers only to return them, this time plunging much deeper. Anthy cringed at the sharp pain that arose. Utena stopped her motion and looked at Anthy with worry. Utena noticed her lover's worry.

"I'm ok Utena."

"But Anthy…."

"I promise that I'm ok… it doesn't hurt that bad. Please keep going."

Anthy gave Utena a sweet and reassuring smile. Still feeling uneasy, Utena leaned down to lay a gentle kiss upon Anthy's lips, who kissed back harder, licking Utena's lips and asking for entrance which was gladly welcomed. As their kiss deepened Utena's uneasiness faded. Utena started to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Anthy's core. More exotic moans arose from Anthy as the heat in her body inflamed. Wanting her princess to receive even more pleasure Utena started to swirl her thumb around the sensitive rose bud. Anthy's back arched as the pleasure surged through her body. The pressure in her core increased more wanting its release.

"Ut…Utena…. Please more, touch me more please." She said in no more than a whisper between gasps. Utena looked up unsure of what her lover had truly said.

"What did you say Anthy?"

"I.. I want you to touch me even more please. I want you to ravish me and make me forget all but you."

Utena looked at her with a slight surprised look that quickly turned to excitement. "Well I am a bit hungry and…" Utena slid her fingers out on Anthy and put them up to her lips and licking the dark skinned princess' fluid off her fingers while smiling in the process.

"… You do taste scrumptious to the point, that I may be unable to control myself now that I have gotten a taste."

Utena licked her lips savoring the taste that had become her favorite flavor. Anthy shivered with anticipation wanting her prince to take her. Utena dove down for another deep lust filled kiss. But soon parted and ran kisses, bites, and licks down the tone caramel stomach of her princess. A sweet intoxicating sent filled her thoughts and she knew she had reached her goal. With not even checking on Anthy, Utena glided her tong along her wet folds, making sure not to enter just yet. Anthy twitched and squirmed with the pleasure that was engulfing her. Letting gasps and moans slip from her lips as she could no longer control them. Her prince had also lost control. As she started to focus on her rose bud, she swirled her tongue around it at a slow pace, only to suck on it erecting even loader moans. She took pride to this and lightly nibbled on the sensitive bud cause her love to tremble underneath her. Anthy could feel the pressure rising within her. She wanted to feel the release but even more so she wanted to feel more of her prince. All of sudden Utena left her bud, finally entering her core. Anthy's back arched even higher off the bed. Utena decided she had been teasing her love to long. As she continued to move her tongue in and out of her at a much quicker pace, only take a few long exploring dips within her. Utena used her thumb to play again with the sensitive bud. Anthy could feel herself quickly nearing her breaking point.

"I… I'm going to cu…. Cum."

Her words being chopped up in between the gasps, and moans but Utena did not plan to let up; she wanted to see the look on her cursed princess' face as she came. She wanted to taste even more of her sweet nectar that flowed from her flower. She increased her speed and pressure even more till she heard her name being screamed from the goddess underneath her. Utena slowed her pace to let Anthy ride out her orgasm. As she withdrew from within Anthy, she licked up every drop of the addictive nectar that she had released. Utena crawled back up to her heavy panting lover. Lying beside her drawing her close to her being, Anthy, having finally caught her breath, looked up into Utena's eyes.

"Utena I… I love you." Utena gave a small laugh and kissed Anthy upon her forehead.

"And I love you Anthy more than anything. And I shall never let you go, never let anyone take you away from me. Not even the gods that cursed you." Anthy was surprised at Utena's words. But knew that they were true and would be up held. She leaned in and kissed Utena lightly on the lips, and giggled.

"Well if that's your plan then shall we tell those of the student council and my brother?"

"I… I guess so huh. Well first let's go to sleep ok my love."

Anthy blushed and nodded yes in response. Pulling closer to Utena who wrapped her strong yet loving arms around her, both of them soon drifted off to a world of their own dreams which they only shared with one another. Not thinking of what was to come when they awoke. Not worrying about way was to happen when they told the others. Only thing they dreamed of was to be within each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Splica<strong>: LESBIAN WOLF GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I Know damn straight that this is not the end of this story.

**Me**: Well um you see I was thinking of mayb another chapter but... but... I don't know if the other readers enjoy it ending like this. I just if ppl review this one i'll write one last chapter. :)

**Splica**: Well I'm telling you to write it and NOW! and thanks for finally getting to the nitty gritty. XD


	6. Chapter 6

So before you read on. I would like to apologize for taking FOREVER to update. If you liked how chapter 5 ended and wanted that to be the ending the cool beans, don't read on. But if you felt there should have been more well then here you go. I hope this is a suitable ending to this loving story.

*Peace, Love & Yuri*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The room was still dark and the only sign of light poking through was a tiny crack in the heavy curtains of the room. Utena woke with a gasp, her soul full of fear. Fear that what transpired before sleep claimed her was merely a dream. A cruel prank played on Utena by her sadistic mind. As she looked around, she felt a soft noise tickle her ear. Utena looked down to her side to find the soft sleeping expression of her roommate curled up against where she had been laying. A smile of relief spread across Utena's face as she slowly slipped back down into her spot. Anthy snuggled up closer to the warmth that had just returned to her side as Utena put her arms around the cursed princess.

"Mm... Ut... en... a"

"Anthy, are you awake, or just talking in your sleep?"

Utena waited a few seconds for another sound, but there came no response from the brown skinned girl. She let out a resigned sigh. '... well I guess she is still asleep. I'll just try and go back to sleep then until she wakes up.' With that, Utena closed her eyes attempting to drift back to sleep. Utena felt Anthy shift next to her, feeling her warmth shift away from her, feeling her soft breath against her ear.

"You know Utena, that isn't nice. You're going to sleep on me right after waking me up."

Utena's eyes shot open, looking straight up to see Anthy straddling her, her amethyst eyes staring straight back at her.

"Um... Anthy I… um... thought you were still asleep."

"Now, how could I sleep after my love jumped up and left me cold?" Before Utena could answer, Anthy's lips came down upon her own. The surprise Utena felt quickly disappeared as the love and desire she had for the girl currently pressed against her took over. She kissed back, not even trying to find any lust and passion from her lips. She wrapped her arms around Anthy bringing her closer, in turn deepening their passionate kiss, releasing their kiss only because of their mutual need for air.

"You know Utena, my love; I still have to repay you for last night. And all the loving you graced me with. The look in Anthy's amethyst eyes was only of determination and lust. But behind that was the love that drew and captured Utena.

"An… Anthy you don't have to. Plus, don't we need to go talk to the student council?" Utena tried her best to keep from looking into her new lover's eyes while attempting to divert her from the actions that she knew would be pleasurable yet would keep them in the whole day. But her efforts were in vain as she felt the lips of her princess kissing her neck; which she had left open and vulnerable due to avoiding the amethyst orbs. Anthy heard a soft moan escape from her pink haired prince's mouth, encouraging her to continue on her rebellion against Utena's words.

Anthy moved up to her lover's ear nibbling on it gently as she whispered "Oh but Utena even thou your mouth says no…... Your body, oh your body says YES!" With that a small squeak escaped Utena as Anthy moved back down to the pale neck that she had yet to clam. 'This has to be fixed quickly. I can't have Toga think that he can take my prince from me.' With that in mind, Anthy started to kiss Utena's soft neck, eliciting soft light noises from the receiver, which changed to a yelp as the kisses turned to a hard bite to her pulse point. Utena winced from this painful feeling but shortly after felt a soothing feel, Anthy was now licking the mark which she had just caused. Moans continued to be released from Utena as Anthy started her decent, leaving nibbles and kisses in her wake. She soon reached her new goal, kissing Utena's pale breast, avoiding her nipples for the time being. Utena began to squirm as the teasing grows. Feeling that she had teased Utena's breast enough, Anthy took the erect nipple in to her mouth, suckling it as if she were a mere child. The prince's moans grew, fueling Anthy's own arousal. Anthy's urgency grew more, needing to feel more of Utena's body against her own. She started to make her way lower down Utena's body, trailing soft kisses along the way-

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"UTENA! Are you in there, Utena my love?" Utena jumped at the yelling voice of her best friend, Wakaba. The pinkette made an attempt to move but was stopped by Anthy holding her wrist down, bringing her lips to Utena's ear

"Don't move Utena. Just pretend that it is just us and she is not at the door."

"But Anthy she is…"

"So you would rather go to her then me Miss Utena?"

"No, that's not it, and please don't call me that."

"Then only pay attention to me and forget the door." With that, Anthy bit down on Utena's pules point, erecting a moan from her lover. Whipping any trace of Utena's rebellion to get up, Anthy returned to her trek south on her sweet prince's body.

"UTENA?!" Wakaba yelled out with a hint of wonder and concern in her voice. But Utena had no more power to go against the blissful pleasure that she was being showered with.

*Click*

"Utena I found your spare…. Ut…." Wakaba's eyes grew to an unnatural size, having just walked in to a sight that most would get nose bleed from. But not Wakaba, instead she fell to the floor like a rag doll.

"WAKABA?!" Utena jumped but to run to her now fainted friend. Anthy slowly got up and walked over to the falling girl.

"Utena, I believe she will be alright. Even though I want to continue our fun, I guess she should take her to her room." Utena raced to get her clothes on and carefully picked up her best friend as she waited for her lover to dress as well. They carried Wakaba to her dorm half way across campus. Utena remembered that Wakaba and she had hidden a spare key to their rooms outside their doors. 'That must be how she got into my room. Sigh well at least we can get her into hers now.' Utena found the key letting them in. After laying her friend down Utena turned her lover and smiled.

"I'm sorry Anthy about this. But I will make it up to you later."

"I know you will and I love forward to it, but it's understandable seeing the situation. But we will be moving that key then we get home."

"Of course I will!"

"Sigh well my dear prince seeing as we are dressed and out, shall we go see my dear brother and the student council?"

"I guess we should. This will be interesting especially your brother seeing my mark all other you."

"Yes it will be, but as long as I will forever be yours, then I think we can handle this." The princess and her fearless prince made their way to face the council. But also, down the path to start their new life together.


End file.
